Dlaczego KPCh tak okrutnie dręczy chrześcijan?
='Filmy chrześcijańskie 2019' „Rozmowy” Klip filmowy (1) – Dlaczego KPCh tak okrutnie dręczy chrześcijan?= Captain Lang: Posłuchaj mnie. W Chinach wiara w Boga to przestępstwo! Kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś rozumieć, że chińska konstytucja nie jest zgodna z polityką Komunistycznej Partii Chin. Twoja wiara może być zgodna z konstytucją, ale kłóci się z polityką partii. Twoja wiara to przestępstwo. Bo to polityka partii komunistycznej jest u nas prawem! Chcesz powiedzieć, że sama na to nie wpadłaś? KPCh jest partią ateistów. Ateizm i wiara w Boga są z definicji sprzeczne. Jak więc rządząca partia mogłaby tolerować wiarę? Jiang Xinyi(K): Człowiek jest stworzony przez Boga. Podobnie jak wszystko we wszechświecie. I to Bóg rządzi wszystkim, łącznie z ludźmi. Wiara w Boga jest słuszna i właściwa. Jakim prawem partia odmawia obywatelom wolności wyznania? Na jakiej podstawie pozbawia ludzi wierzących ich prawa do życia? Dlaczego wyznawcom Boga nie wolno żyć na chińskiej ziemi? Captain Lang: Jiang Xinyi, powinnaś zrozumieć sytuację. Wiedz, że KPCh najbardziej nie znosi ukazania się i dzieła Boga, a także wyznawców Boga, takich jak ty. A już szczególnie nienawidzi prawd zawartych w Biblii i księdze „Słowo ukazuje się w ciele”. Tych dwóch ksiąg partia nie może ścierpieć najbardziej. Bez tych dwóch ksiąg nie byłoby już wyznawców Boga. Wszyscy obywatele podążyliby za KPCh. I dlatego KPCh nigdy nie będzie tolerować was, ludzi wierzących! W Chinach wiara w Boga to droga donikąd. Zwłaszcza dla wyznawców Kościoła Boga Wszechmogącego , którzy są w wierze bardziej nieprzejednani niż wyznawcy Jezusa. Choćby z tego powodu musimy traktować was surowiej! Gdy potajemnie spotykacie się po domach, partia zleca lokalnym władzom, radom wiejskim, wreszcie waszym sąsiadom, by was śledzili, by móc was aresztować. Tych z was, którzy mają szczególne wpływy, na bieżąco śledzą nasi wywiadowcy. Donoszą przez całą dobę, by ustalić, gdzie się spotykacie. Captain Lang: W przypadku tych, którzy opuścili swe domy i są na wygnaniu, partia wyznacza nagrody za ich schwytanie. Prędzej czy później wszystkich was wyłapiemy. Nawet gdy uciekacie za granicę, rząd może użyć wielu środków, by doprowadzić do ekstradycji. Nie bacząc na koszty, ściągniemy was tu, gdzie czekają was tortury i więzienie. Czemu partia gotowa jest inwestować tak wiele zasobów ludzkich, pieniędzy i czasu po to, by zdusić religię? Jej celem jest nie tylko zakaz wyznawania jakiejkolwiek religii, ale i likwidacja wszystkich, którzy wierzą w Boga! „Nie wycofamy żołnierzy, póki nie osiągniemy celu!”. Polityka religijna partii polega na tym, żeby zlikwidować zarówno dzieło boże, jak i kościół boży, a z Chin uczynić państwo ateistyczne. No cóż! Czy po tym, co powiedziałem, wciąż masz czelność odwoływać się do zasad i prawa? Teraz, kiedy wyjaśniłem ci politykę Komunistycznej Partii Chin, masz coś do powiedzenia? Czy jeszcze czegoś nie rozumiesz? Jiang Xinyi(K): Z tego, co pan powiedział, rozumiem jedno. To całe obłąkańcze prześladowanie chrześcijan przez partię ma na celu zlikwidowanie wierzeń religijnych i uczynienie z Chin państwa ateistów. Naprawdę sądzi pan, że to możliwe? Czy istnieje kraj całkowicie ateistyczny? Na całym świecie nie ma ani jednego. Nie ma na świecie siły, która by mogła zlikwidować religie. Komunistyczne rządy zawsze dążyły do zakazu wierzeń religijnych. Czy któremukolwiek się to udało? Nie tylko się nie udało, lecz liczba wyznawców Boga na świecie wciąż rośnie. A o czym to świadczy? Otóż dowodzi to, że Bóg jest Panem wszystkiego. To dzieło Ducha Świętego! Czy człowiek może tego zakazać? Proszę obejrzeć Filmy chrześcijańskie 2019 thumb|center|484 px